Wacky Week
by kionforever89
Summary: It's Wacky Week at Warner Bros. Studios and the Warners are put in charge of the holiday. You can expect what might happen! A special Mime Time and Useless Fact segment will air pretty soon. Please review! I changed the title since my plot moved more toward that. I only have 4 reviews! Please start reviewing more! I really want to know what you think. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_This is my story starring the Animaniacs! I started watching it and I fell in love with it at first sight. And I read some fanfiction about it. Those were good too._

 _Disclaimer: Animaniacs belongs to Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros._

A Wacky Morning

It was Wacky Week, a special holiday only Warner Bros. Studios celebrated. It was a day when it was alright to be silly and crazy, even for the most serious man or actor. Everyone was invited.. And since it was Wacky Wednesday, you know what that means!

The Water Tower started making a weird noise, as if it was filling with water. And indeed it was! The door flew open with a bang as a waterfall(Really! I'm not joking) poured out, carrying a small rowboat with three dog-like toons. The tallest was standing at starboard while the two small ones were rowing with grins on their faces.

It looked like something out of the Disney Peter Pan.

"Look out!" People screamed from left and right. "The Warners are coming!" And they ran away in fright.

"What is this, a sonnet?" Yakko, the eldest, said to me, arms folded, but the special glint in his eye.

"Oh sorry," I said.

"Ehh, it's okay, just don't do it again. The last time I want to hear a sonnet is when Dot goes to her Poetry Corner.

"Hey thanks girlie! That gives me a great poem!" Dot yelled to the narrator(me) as the boat bowled over several people, including Daffy Duck, sopping wet, who yelled "Hey I'm walking here!" Yes, indeed Daffy was sopping mad. Ha! Get it! Sopping/Hopping mad. Ha!

"Hey mind your own busthiness!" Daffy yelled to the narrator(me). I shrugged, and made a giant boot come and kick Daffy into Bug's pool. Well, that's the last we'll see of him. Until he shows up in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, back to the Warners.

The water died down, leaving the boat to gently slide to the ground. The Warner Brothers "And the Warner Sister!" jumped down and waked to the psychiatry building, where it was time for their daily talk with Dr. Scratchansniff .

I introduced you to Yakko and Dot, but I didn't give you the pleasure of meeting the middle sibling. Jumping into the story as a human toon(a child), I ran toward my friends.

"I'm sorry Wakko," I said as I caught up to them. "I love you and I will never forget you again."

"It's alright Sally," Wakko said, tipping me his hat. "I love you too." I giggled as I waved goodbye and jumped out of the page. Back to the story.

"Well, here we are," Yakko said as they stopped in front of the building where their "special" friend was waiting. "Dear old Dr. Scratchansniff." Smiling in their special way, the siblings pushed open the door.

 _This is my first chapter. Sorry for not bringing the clown in, but I wanted to make this chapter a type of prologue. I promise he will come by the end of the second chapter. Also the Tiny and Looney Tunes characters will come in too. I will be in the story too, as a minor, but important character. I'm the narrator. Duh! There will probably be at least 8-10 chapters. All humorous._


	2. A Wacky Visit

_Disclaimer: Animaniacs are property of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros._

A Wacky Visit

Hello, and welcome back to "Return of the Clown." I'm your narrator, Sally. (Sally is a nickname I came up with by the way. So you can call me Sally.) You have returned just in time to see the Warner Brothers "and the Warner Sister!" open the door to Dr. Scratchansniff's office.

"Helloo Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko said as they caught sight of the nurse who was behind the desk. They jumped right into her arms and gave her a big kiss on both cheeks. Dot folded her arms and sighed in annoyance.

"Boys, go fig," she said.

"So Nurse, will our dear old friend Scratchy see us now?" Yakko asked after sliding off.

"He's right in there," said Hello Nurse, smiling as she pointed to Dr. Scratchansniff's door.

"Thank you!" Dot said as she grabbed her brothers by the arms and pulled them toward the door. Dot loved Hello Nurse, and she never had anything bad to say about her, but her brothers' behaviors were childish. Toddler childish.

 _Inside Dr. Scratchansniff's office a few minutes earlier..._

Dr. Scratchansniff sipped his morning tea in content. It may be Wacky Week, but he wasn't feeling any wacky. Only peace and quiet. He looked up at the Water Tower. Its door was ajar slightly and trickles of water was pouring down. _Looks like ze Varners forgot to close zer door,_ Dr. Scratchansniff said, smiling a little. Until he actually thought about it.

"Oh no!" he said loudly, but not too loudly. "Ze Varners! Zey are coming today!" He looked at the clock. "Right now!"

Scratchansniff barely had time to jump under his desk before Yakko kicked open the door. The Warners stood there, smiling like they always do to their best friend.

"Oh Scratchy!" Yakko said jumping onto the couch along with Wakko and Dot. They smiled at him.

"Ohhh," Scratchansniff moaned as he dejectedly sat in his chair across from the couch. Yakko grinned.

"Don't worry Scratchy," Yakko said. "Just tell us what we are doing today, and we'll be calm and gentle."

Scratchansniff scoffed.. If only.

"Alright, settle down and I'll tell you," Scratchansniff said, "and Wakko! Stop eating the couch!"

"But I'm hungry!" Wakko whined.

"Then go out and get something to eat!" Scratchansniff said. Wakko jumped down and walked out of the room. The others just sat and waited.

"Hey Sally, come on down here!" Dot yelled waving at me to jump.

"But Dot, Scratchansniff has something to tell you," I said. "And I don't think he wants anyone else."

"No no!" Dr. Scratchansniff said. "You may come down.."

"Yay!" Yakko and Dot cheered. I smiled and willed myself down into Scratchansniff's office. I appeared as a 12-year old tall girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. I was wearing a blue shirt with jeans, blue-green NIKE sneakers, and a pink sweater tied around my waist. Dot pulled me into a rib crushing hug.

"Woah Dot, I missed you too," I said hugging her back. "And you too Yakko. And you too Dr. Scratchy." Scratchansniff smiled at me in greeting. I smiled back. Wakko came back, holding a bowl overfilled with food.

"This was all Hello Nurse got," he said sadly. Then he spotted me. "Sally!" He jumped on my lap, the food bowl forgotten, and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too," I said. Dr. Scratchansniff cleared his throat.

"Now that ve are all done our greetings, ve vill now talk about Vacky Veek."

"Oh goody!" I said.

"And since you three are our most vackiest, you will be in charge of our holiday." A moment of silence. And then a huge burst of fireworks.

"Whoopee!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot cried happily. I clapped for them happily.

"And you Sally," Scratchansniff said to me, " vill also be in charge."

"Yahoo!" I cheered and danced right along with the Warners. Once we settled down, we sat on the couch and panted. "Who was last year's host?" I asked.

"Hmm, I forget," Scratchy said.

"I remember. It was Daffy Duck," Dot spoke up.

"Oh yeah," The others said.

"He may be selfish and arrogant, but he sure does know how to be wacky," Wakko said. I laughed.

"Today is Monday and the party is on Sunday, so you have the rest of the week to get ideas and Friday, Saturday, and Sunday morning to build and set," Scratchansniff said. We nodded.

"Well sibs, and Sally," Yakko began, "let's get ideaing."


	3. A Wacky(Not Wacky) Idea

_This chapter will star the Tiny Toons! Looney Tunes will be starring in the next chapter. Please review!_

 _Disclaimer: Animaniacs is owned by Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Studios._

A Wacky(Not Wacky) Idea

I had to jump out several times to tell my parents, tell my friends, tell my pets, tell my stuffed animals(don't judge), eat, do chores, and submit my latest chapter. I told my parents I would be staying in Burbank with the Warners for the week(they were okay with it since they knew my cartoon friends). Finally I was free to hang out with my friends and plan for Sunday's party.

"Where do the parties get held?" I asked Yakko.

"It used to be in the Studio's parking lot, but it didn't really work out," Yakko answered.

"Why not?"

"I think because the parties would get so wacky that it would take weeks to make the area clean again."

"So now we hold it at Acme Looniversty's football field," Dot said.

"And that's where we're going," Wakko said.

"Cool," I said. We walked toward the edge of Warner Bros. Studio exit where the Tiny Toons settings took place.

"We may need to toon speed," Yakko said. "Can you toon speed correctly again?" he asked, looking at me.

"Absolutely," I said confidently. Dot took my hand. We got into starting positions and took off. Toon speed running was very easy once you got the hang of it.

 _Five seconds later..._

We skidded to a stop in front of the ACME Looniversty entrance. The Bugs and Daffy statues in front of the school towered over us as we walked up the steps.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked Yakko when we opened the door.

"Yeah we've visited every once in awhile, but we've never stayed as students," Yakko said.

"Oh," I nodded. We walked down the hallway to who knows where. I didn't. "Where are we going?" I asked Dot, who smiled and shook her head at me.

"Don't you know anything, Sally?" Dot asked to me.

"Umm..."

"Never Mind."

I soon found out once we got to the back field. The field was enormous and the seats that usually surrounded it had been cleared, leaving the field in emptiness(or surrounded by more field.)

"Yakko! Wakko! Dot! Sally!" someone screamed. I turned to recognize Buster and Babs Bunny, the main characters of Tiny Toons, waving at us from the center.

"BUSTER! BABS!" Dot screamed and ran toward her friends, leaving me with a pounding eardrum. Dot crashed into Babs and started hugging her. The rest of us exchanged happy greetings.

"My fellow friends," Buster said, shaking each of our hands. "So happy you could join us." Babs then gave each of us a crushing hug.

"I missed you!" she cried.

"I did too," I told her.

"Right, so I hear you three are this year's host," Buster said. The Warners nodded. "Alright, so this is where the party will be located. Do you have any ideas?"

Wakko then started nodding, but his nodding gradually grew slower and slower, and his face was less confident. Yakko was scratching his head, and my foot was rubbing the ground. Dot didn't seem to care what was going on as she was chatting with Babs. Buster's ear fell a bit.

"So you have no idea then?" We shook our heads. "Well that's alright. I'm sure you can think of something."

"I-We- have just come up with something," Dot announced.

"Does it have anything to do with food?" Wakko spoke up. Dot and Babs glared at him. "I guess not, then."

"Since Daffy was last year's host, we could ask him what he thought of," Dot continued.

"And he _is_ Warner Bros. Most looniest character along with the other Looney Tunes," Babs said. Yakko's face lit up.

"That's a great idea ladies!" he said. "Come on guys, let's go ask some loony questions."

 _My third chapter is finished. The Looney Tunes will appear in the next chapter._


	4. A Wacky Plan

_Sorry guys, change of plans. Looney Tunes will come_ next _chapter. I'm sorry._

 _Disclaimer: Animaniacs is property of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Studios._

A Wacky Plan

Turned out we couldn't ask Daffy or Bugs our questions because they had flown to the four corners of America to visit Wil E. Coyote and the Roadrunner who couldn't make it today. Porky had told us they would come back tomorrow. So we had to go back up the Water Tower and wait for tomorrow.

Coming into the Warners' home, I noticed it was the same as the cartoon. Three triple beds with a fancy curved couch in the living room, a fancy kitchen, a bathroom, three separate bedrooms, and just craziness covering it all. Yakko closed the door behind us.

"Alright, first things first," he began, "we must eat." So we ate. We had Chinese. It was good.

"Second things second: we must changed into our pj's." We changed into our pajamas toon style.(I nailed it.)

"And finally, we must sit and think of what to do for the party." So we sat and thought of what to do. I sat on the little car on the roller coaster. Yakko sat upside down on his recliner. Wakko sat on his little bed of Don Knotts tapes. Dot sat on a pile of hair brushes. No one bothered to ask.

We all sat, and sat, and sat. None of us could think of anything big, fun, and wacky. Until Yakko somersaulted off the recliner and popped into the air, light coming from all sides and a big smile was on his face.

"I got it!" he shouted. "I have a great big, fun, and wacky idea!" We all jumped up and looked at him expectantly, smiles on our faces.

"Well," Dot exhorted, "tell us your great idea."

"Wellll," Yakko said, his face falling a little, "I haven't got anything wacky from our own..." our faces fell, "... buutt the others will."

"Huh!" We all said simultaneously.

"All our shows got canceled except the Looney Tunes, right."

"Yeah. What's your point?" Dot asked in annoyance.

"But people still love us. Some even have their children watch it!" Yakko said.

"What's your point?" Wakko questioned.

"We have to show the others that people shower us with love."

"What's your point!?" we all shouted. Yakko sighed at us, as if we weren't catching on with his words(which we didn't.)

"My point is we could have all the cartoons here at Warner Bros. that got aired build something wacky of their own to show at the holiday party."

"That's a great idea Yakko!" I congratulated him.

"And our cartoon? Animaniacs?" Wakko asked.

"Well, since we're the main main characters of Animaniacs and we're the hosts, ours will be the biggest and the wackiest of all! So what do you think?"

Dot, Wakko, and I looked at each other. It was I who spoke up.

"Warners, we have some work to do," I said and the others grinned their mischievous grins.

 _Phew! Things are finally getting exciting! Next chapter, the Warners and I are explaining our plans to the other cartoons, starting with the Looney Tunes._

 _Stay "tuned" and review!_


	5. A Wacky Visit Part 2

_Chapter 5 is here! And the moment you've all been waiting for: MIME TIME! Mime Time will come shortly and then its back to the story._

 _Disclaimer: Animaniacs is property of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Studios._

 _IT"S MIME TIME_

 _Mime walks on screen._

 _Today on Mime Time: Milking a cow._

 _Mime nods and smiles. He sits on imaginary stool and pretends to milk a cow._

 _Cow falls on him eating grass. It moos. Only Mime's legs show out._

 _THE END_

A Wacky Visit(Part 2)

After spending the night in the spare cot, eating breakfast, changing, brushing teeth, and tower diving onto the ground, we walked up to Ralph the Guard.

"Excuse me Mr. Ralph, but can you please tell us if Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are back yet please," I sweetly asked the dumb(but nice) guard, batting my eyelashes.

"Duh, yeah they just came back duh yesterday evening," he said, pointing to the big building in the center of the studio. That was where Looney Tunes stayed.

"Thank you," I said. We said goodbye to Ralph and skipped toward the studio.

"Meep Meep!"

A flash of blue came whizzing in front of us and popped into the air, showing the clear image of Roadrunner. He zoomed into the building. A crash soon followed behind us. We didn't need to know who got into a mess.

"Looks like Roadrunner and Wil E. could make it," Yakko said. We nodded and followed the Roadrunner's trail into the studio. It went smoothly until Wakko stepped on something that went "Ow!"

We looked down to see one of the Goofy Gophers shaking his fist at Wakko angrily.

"Oh sorry Mac," Wakko apologized.

"Just watch where you're going boy-o," Mac said with his English accent. He walked away going into a toy car. No one asked when he drove away. Wakko shrugged his shoulders at us. We walked up to the table where a pretty receptionist was manning the table.

"Helloo Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko said simultaneously, hearts in their eyes. They jumped into her arms and kissed her cheeks. The woman's face was shocked.

"I'm not saying it," Dot mumbled, looking at me and folded her arms. Ignoring her, I read the woman's name tag. Her name was Delilah.

"Pretty name, Delilah," I said once the Warner Brothers stopped kissing her.

"Thank you. May I help you?" Delilah said smiling at each of us.

"Yes, we are looking for Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck," Dot said, sitting on the table with her legs crossed.

"Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are upstairs in the recreation room," Delilah said.

"Thank you!" we said. Taking the elevator, we rode three floors up to the floor where the recreation room was. We soon found where it was, due to the talking and laughing and noise.

The recreation room was filled with major and minor Looney Tunes characters. Some were playing pool, some were playing poker(not with money, silly!) some were just sitting around, talking and laughing. I looked around as poker caught my eye.

"You go find the bunny and duck, I'm gonna go play poker," I said as I walked toward the poker table, where Marvin the Martian and Yosemite Sam were playing. They were playing coupons.

"Who's winning?" I asked Elmer Fudd, who was watching.

"Marvin," he answered. I nodded as Yosemite Sam dropped his head on the table in defeat. Marvin looked on smugly.

"Oh dang it!" Yosemite Sam cried. "Is there anyone who knows how to play Poker?"

"I do," I spoke up. "And I can win too." The toons looked at me in shock.

"Oh thank you!" Yosemite Sam said and kissed my hand. "Thank you!"

"Are you cwazy? No one can beat Mawrvin. He's the king of Poker," Elmer said.

"I got this. I studied the playing of Poker. I can handle this," I assured them.

"Alright earth girl, if you think you can beat me for Yosemite Sam, you and he will earn all the coupons."

"Agreed!" I declared. I sat at Yosemite's spot and dealt the cards Magician style. "Let's play," I said with a glint in my eye.

 _Yakko's P.O.V_

We looked at Sally as she started her game with Marvin the Martian.

"Will she win?'' Dot asked me.

"I wouldn't worry about Sally ," I said to her. "But for now, let's focus on finding the stars." We looked around, asking the characters if they've seen them. Finally we spotted Bugs and Daffy sitting on couches near the back windows talking with Speedy Gonzales and Porky Pig.

"Bugs! Daffy! Are we ever glad to see you!" Dot cried as she jumped on Bug's lap. The rabbit jolted in surprise.

"Dot! Yakko! Wakko!" Bugs said in surprise and amusement.

"And Sally," Wakko said, pointing to the girl who was dealing cards to a sweating Marvin.

"Well, what brings you three er, four here," Bugs said as he held Dot.

"We've got a great idea for the Wacky Week party," Yakko said.

"Stho, what isth this great idea?" Daffy asked, annoyed.

"Aw, you're just mad because you're not this year's host again," Speedy teased. Daffy stuck his tongue at him.

"We're gonna need every ear to hear this though," Yakko said.

"No problem, we'll meet in five," Bugs said as a loud cheer erupted from the Poker Table.


	6. A Wacky Meeting

_Hi again! Sorry for not posting, but if you already saw, I made a new fanfiction about Animaniacs called Minervaella. A parody of Cinderella. Anyway, on with the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Animaniacs is property of Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Studios._

A Wacky Meeting

 _Sally P.O.V_

"Alright!" I cheered as Marvin the Martian dropped his head on the table in defeat. "I won!"

The toons watching cheered.

"Yahoo!" Yosemite Sam cheered and waved his hat over his head. I smiled smugly at the seemingly depressed martian. I changed my smile to more sympathetic.

"Don't worry Marvin. Your still the king of Poker. No other one could beat you," I comforted him. Marvin drew his breath to talk(I think he drew his breath), but Yosemite Sam cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, hand over the coupons boy-o," he demanded. Scowling sourly, Marvin split the coupon pile in half and pushed them to us. I stuffed my coupons in my hammerspace(since I entered a cartoon, I had gained one) while Yosemite Sam stuffed them in his large hat.

"Eh, what's going on here, doc," a Brooklyn accent asked behind me. I turned to see Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and the Warners. Along with most of the other toons who had stood by to watch the game.

"I'll tell you what's going on rabbit," Yosemite Sam barked, "this here gal saved my game and won me free coupons." He pointed to me, then at Marvin the Martian, who folded his arms. Daffy burst out laughing.

"You!?" he laughed, talking to Marvin. "You lost a game of Poker to a girl! HAHAHA! And you said you were the King of Poker! HAHAHA!"

Marvin disintegrated him with ACME Disintegrating Pistol. Daffy's ashes swayed to the floor. Some guys snickered.

"Alright people settle down," Bugs said, but the toons had already gone back to their places, talking and laughing. Until a big "Bang!" quieted them all down. Heads swiveled to see a proud Wil E. Coyote holding some small bugle horn instrument. "Thanks Wil E."

"Now, the Warners, who are this year's Wacky Week host, have something to tell us," Bugs continued.

"So shut up and listen!" Daffy said. "That goes for you silent ones too," he said, pointing to the silent duo. Wil E. and Roadrunner glared at him.

"Thanks Bugs," Yakko said as he and his siblings jumped onto the pool table. I sat on the pool table, swinging my legs. "So we..." gesturing to all of us, "... have come up with this great plan. Because modern cartoons and TV shows are popping up, us old cartoons don't really have the spotlight anymore. Even the most popular. But some people still love us and watch us with their families and children and friends." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"And so, we're going to have everybody here at Warner Bros. Studios build something of their own design celebrating their success at making these cartoons shine into the light of everybody in the whole wide world!" Dot said.

"But it has to be a group," Wakko said.

"What Wakko means is, all the Looney Tunes are going to create something that made you successful or inspired. As for Tiny Toons and other cartoons and execs and producers, everyone will pitch in," I added. "If they want to."

"Or they can just be a part of the audience and enjoy," Wakko said.

"Of course everyone will be the audience," Dot said. The Looney tunes all whispered and seemed to be deciding something. Finally Bugs looked up, and he was smiling.

"Alright Warners- and Sally," he said. "Go tell the others, and us toons here will start planning."

 _Yes! It's 7:40 PM and I finished my sixth chapter! The Warners and I got the Looney Tunes into the plan and now it's time to go tell a man named Thaddeus Plotz. Please review and stay tuned!_


	7. A Wacky Discussion

Sally: I'm back. So sorry for disappearing, but I had to clear my thoughts.

Dot: Sally! How could you leave us without a plot?

Sally: Don't go blaming me! I've been thinking. Besides, it hasn't been that long. ( _Yakko and Wakko appear next to Dot and hold out a calendar for me to see.)_ Alright, so it's been 3 months. I'm sorry alright.

Dot: Humph! Yeah right! You've duped us!

Sally: Duped you?! I most certainly have not!

Dot: Oh yeah don't deny it!

Sally: Maybe I'll just try it!

Yakko: As these two are arguing, let's get on with the story! Wakko?

Wakko: Animaniacs belongs to Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. Studios.

Sally: That's my line! ( _Dot and Sally erupt into fight as screen fades to black)_

A Wacky Discussion

"Mr. Plotz, please come out. It's not going to do you any good," I said to the double locked, tightly barred door leading to his office.

"No! If I open the door, the Warners will come in and be all zany," he whimpered. I sighed. Mr. Plotz is a very tough CEO man, but when it comes to the Warners, especially during their wackiest time, he is a very cowardly man.

"Oh please Mr. Plotz," I begged, "it's very important. And we only have 4 days left to build it."

"Oh alright," Plotz finally said. He opened the door and glared at me. "Come in and hurry up. I don't have all day."

I sighed again. He's back to his old self. I cracked a smile and walked inside. Plotz closed the door after me.

"Oh um Mr. Plotz," I said nervously. He glared at me. "You see, I can't talk alone. Yakko is the one who came up with the idea. So..." I faded off.

" _Them?_ You want to let _them_ in here?" Plotz asked sharply. "On _this holiday?_ " He said the word as if it was a curse, not a time to have fun.

"Yes, Mr. Plotz," I explained patiently, "they have to be the ones to tell you. I'm just backup help."

Mr. Plotz grumbled a few words which I shall not repeat however harmless they are. "Fine," he snapped, "bring them in." I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You did a good thing Mr. Plotz," I congratulated him. He shrugged me off, but I saw the faint tinge of a blush creeping up his cheeks. Then I took a whistle from my hammer space and blew into it. Immediately, the Warners came on top of Carpet(From Aladdin) and a basset hound in Dot's arms. I inspected the hound.

"Dot, why do you have Toby from the Great Mouse Detective?" I asked. Toby "smiled" up at me and licked Dot's face.

"Well, he was just sitting there, so I decided to take him with us," she explained. Yakko and Wakko rolled their eyes. Wakko jumped off and ate the first thing he saw. Which was my whistle. I elbowed him hard and he coughed it up. Then I turned back to Dot and opened my mouth, but Yakko cut me off.

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation, but we gotta get on with the chapter," he said. Toby barked in agreement.

"Excuse me, but we have a discussion to get going with!" Plotz yelled. We jumped into chairs and sat intently. Carpet had flown off back to Disney and Toby was still in Dot's arms. "Now then, what is this idea you have for... _Wacky Week?"_ He shuddered at the word.

"Well Plotzy," Yakko said, "we have an idea we think you'll be interested in." And he told Plotz everything that we had talked about in the Water Tower and in the meeting with the Looney Toons. Plotz stayed quiet in thought the whole time Yakko was talking. Finally, Yakko stopped and we stayed silent, waiting for his reaction.

After 10 seconds, Plotz stood up on his chair and placed his hands on his desk. We leaned forward. Toby tilted his head to listen. Plotz opened his mouth. We waited.

"Warners," he announced(Plotz referred to me as a Warner too), "congratulations. You have been officially approved by the CEO." And he stamped a paper and held it toward our smiling faces.

 _Sally and Dot are sporting bruises and cuts, while glaring at each other. Dot had just apologized to Basil for taking his dog without asking and also stepping on him. Yakko and Wakko are snickering in the corner._

Dot: What are you two laughing about?

Wakko: Oh, nothing. _Both boys giggle again._

Dot: Well?

Yakko: Well, you have to do community service for a week in the Walt Disney Studio _and_ you have to help everyone with their chores.

Sally(laughs): You deserve it!

Dot: Shut up or I'll feed you to the wolves

Sally: I've been to every Disney movie that involves some sort of terrible danger. I think I can handle a pack of wolves.

 _Dot sticks her tongue out while the boys snicker and play a game of chess._


End file.
